Iron Man: Armored Adventures
The series follows the adventures of teenage child prodigy Tony Stark and his Alter ego of Iron Man. As Ir on Man, he uses his technological inventions to fight various similarly technologically advanced threats. His friends, James and Peppper Potts help him on his courageous, and dangerous adventures. The second season of this series premiered on July 13, 2011 running concurrently with English dub of the completely separate Marvle Anime: Iron Man series which has already finished airing on Japan's Animex in 2010. In August 2012, it was revealed that Iron Man: Armored Adventures would air as part of The CW's new Saturday morning kids block Vortexx. After November 24, 2012, Vortexx stopped airing the show and replaced it with Transformer on December 8, 2012 First Season The first season of Iron Man: Armored Adventures focuses on the Makluan Rings saga as Tony, Pepper, Rhody, and Gene Khan work together to get the 5 rings. Upon overthrowing his stepfather Xin Zhang, Gene secretly works undercover to steal the rings from his friends, and ends up betraying them (which upsets Pepper). The season also features the Madame Masque Saga, which comes to a conclusion in the episode "Best Served Cold". Tony's feud with Obadiah Stane comes to a partial conclusion in that episode as well. The season ends with two primary cliffhangers in the episode "Tales of Suspense". The now-friendless Gene discovers that the original Mandarin had 5 other rings besides the original 5. Tony finds out that his father, Howard, survived the plane crash and is being held prisoner, while the armory is destroyed during Xin Zhang's attack limiting Tony's resources to find and rescue his father. This season featured Makluan Guardian versions of DreadKnight, Utimo, FireBrand, and Fin Fang Froom who guard the rings the Mandarin hasn't obtained yet. Black Panther, Hulk, Nick Fury, and S.H.I.L.E.D make guest appearances. Second Season The show has been ordered with 26 episodes for the second season. Black Widow/Natalie Romanoff, Hawkeye, Docter Doom, Manginto and justintinhamber appear in this season. General Nickfury, Black panther, Mr. Fix, Wiplash and Obadiah Stane return. The second season covers the Armor Wars saga and Stane International storylines. The first half of Season Two reflecting the Armor Wars has Tony and Rhodey as his definite partner War Machine fighting many people who have stolen Stark's armor tech and seek to exploit the stolen Iron Man specs for their own purposes. The enemies young Stark fights during this version of the Armor Wars include the Ghostt who steals Iron Man specs and knows that Tony Stark is Iron Man. Ghost sells the specs to both Justin Hammer and Obadiah Stane but says he will not reveal Iron Man's true identity until Tony turns 18. Justin Hammer makes an armor with the Iron Man specs with the armor being called Titanium. Doctor Doom joins forces with Stane to attain the Iron Man armor operating system. Stane builds the Iron Monger armor which is revealed actually to be a direct upgrade from Crimson Dynamo armor (version 3) and is much larger than in the comic book and Live actionrealities. The Armor Wars conclude as Obadiah Stane discovers the identity of Iron Man. Stane steals Iron Monger and is intent on destroying Tony once and for all. While Tony is fighting the Armor Wars, Howerd is shown to be alive and forced by Gene to find the other 5 Makluan Rings. Gene continues to find and secured the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth rings for himself during this time. This part of the season also included Makluan Guardian versions of Melter, Sunturion, Grimreaper, and Grey Gargoy who guard the remaining Makluan Rings. The second half of season two showcase the printed page storyline of loosely based on the "Stane International" story arc. Justin Hammer (instead of Obadiah Stane) successfully buys control of Stark International. Stark, Rhodey and Potts all agree to fight against Hammer and his weaponization of Stark International's projects. Unlike the printed page version, Stark and Rhodes reject the title of Circuits Maximus for the new start-up and settle on "Stark Solutions" (opposite to Stark Enterprises of the printed page). In the second season episode "Hostile Takeover", the introduction of Peppper's armored identity as Rescue is held out in prospect. Third Season According to Story Editor Brandon Auman, talks about the third season occurred as early as December 2011 and introducing Wolverine to the series if the third season was confirmed. On May 25, 2012, James Harvey reported from Nicktoons that the 2012 finale will be a specific season end, and not a series end. "The network is slated to air new episodes of Iron Man: Armored Adventures weekly through the summer, up to the final episodes of the second season." Despite later reports of James Harvey (first on June 20, 2012 and later on July 6, 2012) stating that the series was cancelled and Brandon Auman stating in an interview with Harvey, "I wish we would have gotten a third season because it would be great to have the three of them go on more missions together. But at least we did get 52 episodes, which ain't bad!", Nicktoons announced in its promo for "Makluan Invasion Part 2: Unite!" on the official site that the 2012 finale is a specific season finale.Nicktoons has not revealed when the third season is to begin production or airing. On March 25th 2013, Marvel Animation announced the April 23rd release of the "Complete Season 2" a 4-DVD box set with light up panel (emulating the Triangle unibeam effect on the box front), not the "Complete Series" DVD set.